The Journal Of The Dragon Girl
by TheWickedrae
Summary: There are legends of fire breathing beasts that used to haunt the Vinkun mountains and the Kells. The last ones died after a great knight killed them, dying in the process. None know of what happened to a girl that was found in the cave of the beasts, only that she goes by the name of Sierus, Madame Sierus Morrible. The Plot is from the FIRST EVER Wicked Plot bunny adoption center.


**AN: So I had to post this sooner or later but I didn't have an Idea… then I watched this documentary when I was bored on the weekend and then guess what? The cogs started goin so review and tell me what you think, Imma keep posting dis even if u tell me it's hopless :P, and here's the name of the documentary "The Last Dragon | A Fantasy Made Real" but I'm warning you it's an hour and 39 minutes long… sooooooooo yeah if you can't sit still for long (Which I doubt if you write chapters that are like really long or read for hours a day like me) dan… don't watch it or watch a couple of minutes dan do something else dan come back again? Ok? Ok. R&R! XD **

* * *

The sandy red dragon glides above the snowy landscape of mountains and ice, looking for at least a hint of prey for him, his mate and his incoming children. Growling in frustration he makes a swift turn to the left risking the chance of provoking the towns people at the bottom of the mountain. He spots a strange wooden object wheeling itself across the white, out of pure curiosity he swoops down and lands just outside of the narrowed frozen foot path the object seemed to be moving on. With closer observation he realizes the wheeled object is a cart, a human invention obviously, being hauled along by a cow, guess he's not going home without dinner after all. The cart has a cloth stretching across the top 'maybe it's a caravan… with more food inside' the dragon thinks as he slinks across the path and takes flight. The man sitting atop the caravan doesn't even notice the giant shadow passing above him until screaming is heard from the tent on the back of the wooden base of the cart "Dragon! Dragon! Nafe! get us out of here!" Nafe hears his love scream from inside "Natalie!" he yells before stopping the cow, running to the back and grabbing Natalie "Go! run! take the baby! go back to the village!" he orders her, pushing her further away from the circling beast in the sky the village named: Horrible Devil

Natalie frowns "but I-"

"Go!" Nafe says sternly before snatching up his sword and taking his battle stance

"I'm not leaving you!" She informs before taking his hand and forcing him to look in her eyes "We ran away together, we stay together" she promises as she kisses his cheek and watches the dragon approach again, Nafe nods and stands in front of Natalie as to at least keep her alive longer than he plans to keep himself. The dragon roars and lets a blast of fire out of his mouth, killing the young couple. Or that's how the Vinkun on the mountain told it. Bastards. Nobody ever looks at the other point of view. Always trying to appear as innocent as possible. I was only a baby when my real parents died in that accident. The dragon was solely trying to get dinner of the mountain goat behind them, I swear it didn't see them. This is a story, the only believe able one, of the last couple of dragons. Though nobody knows their legacy was passed on. Through me. As I was raised with their own daughter before both they and their daughter were slaughtered by knights who had heard of all of the terrible tales of these misunderstood, but very real beasts. I know everything about the dragons, you can say they're not extinct because of me or you can say I'm some kind of mutation or a cross between a fish and a dying mammoth. But know this: nobody will ever understand my situation. How the only family I knew was slaughtered and murdered, making the amazing species fade into legend and myth. I'm the only one that knows that they were real, from the prehistoric to the time before even The first Ozma ruled, runned by a bunch of power hungry brutes at what I can see. That's alright, but know that my evil isn't influenced by my dragon parents. It's influenced by the only thing I used to be exposed to before the kindness I found at shiz, Misery. Slaughter. Torture. Murder and Revenge. Killing is all I really knew. After that day in the mountain… I never really was the same again.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but that's only because I typed this on my iPod once I new how to get it out in words… so to speak… FREE DRAGONS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! :D **


End file.
